


Game of 'My big sisters are my couples therapists'

by attachiantenephilim



Series: Game of 'ANYTHING & EVERYTHING' (or my GOT one shots) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran Stark Is The Three-Eyed Raven But Not A Zombie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: (S07 EP4 "The Spoils of War")All it takes to Bran to realize he fucked up with Meera, is a confrontation with his big sister.





	Game of 'My big sisters are my couples therapists'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so sorry for the eventual mistakes!

“You’re a dick” said Arya.

Bran turns himself in his wheelchair to face her, raising a questioning eyebrow. His older sister was standing in front of him, arms crossed and a hard face. ‘She changed’ he thought. He saw her in his visions and knows she became strong. With her short hair pulled back and her half ponytail, she looks like their father…

“Hello, Arya. Did I do something wrong?” He asked on a composed and monotonous tone.

“Can you please stop talking like you’re lifeless? And to answer your question, yes, you’ve done something wrong. Why did you dismiss this Reed girl so rudely?”

“You met Meera? I thought she was already gone.”

“Bran, honestly, I barely talked with her and she seems heartbroken. She’s been through so much just for you to be safe, and you-“

“You don’t know her. You don’t know what she’s been through, what we have been through. I do.”

“Then why did you barely say anything when she told you she was leaving? Damn Bran, you should at least thank her properly.”

“I’m not Bran Stark anymore, Arya.”

“Shut it, you are still my brother. I don’t understand all of this… thing, about you having those visions and even seeing the past. But I know that deep, deep inside you, Bran Stark my little brother, is still there. And I’m also sure that he fell in love with that girl who never left him and brought him home.” 

Bran remained silent for a moment. And then for the first time since he last touched a weirwood, Bran sighed. Arya changed and so did he, but she still seems to know him, how his brain works. They always were similar in personality while her and Sansa were the opposite. 

“Arya, I just… I’m lost. I’m stuck between who I am and who I must be. When the Long Night comes, I need to be ready to help everyone as the Three-Eyed Raven.”

“What about Meera?”

Bran looked down, in silence. Then he whispered: 

“She deserves more than a broken boy… more than a cripple.”

Arya sighed silently, and sat down next to Bran’s wheelchair. 

“You may be broken. But, believe me… I am too. Even Sansa is, I can see it now. Each of us grew up seeing horrible things, and we’ll never be the innocent children we were before father decides to leave for King’s Landing.” Her words were harsh, but they were sadly true. Jon, Sansa, Arya and Bran would do anything to take back the day King Robert Baratheon came in Winterfell. Since that day, all hell broke loose.

“So yes, you’re broken, like all of us. But Meera is ready to fix you. Sansa told me she will leave for the Neck tomorrow, please just don’t let her go now, Bran.”

Bran. He’s Brandon Stark. He just needs to manage how to be Bran Stark and the Three-Eyed Raven. One thing his father always used to tell him, was to never forget who he is. He’s Bran Stark of Winterfell.

And he needs to get his girl back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Lady Stark? May I come in?” Meera asked politely.

“Yes, Meera, of course. And please call me Sansa. I don’t want of those formalities between us.”

Meera smiled. Ever since Bran and her arrived in Winterfell, his sister has been so nice with her. She knows the beautiful redhead was grateful to her for bringing him her brother back, safe. She knows this feeling. She used to have a little brother too…

“I was led to believe that you were leaving today?” Asked the Lady of Winterfell.

Meera nodded.

“War is coming… I want to be with my family when it happens, as I am the heir of Greywater Watch, now. And… Bran- I mean, Lord Stark no longer needs me by his side.”

Sansa noticed how sad the crannogwoman sounded. Arya stormed out of her room lately, after she told her how hurtful Bran had been with Meera. 

“If I may… I don’t think you should leave so soon. Bran truly cares about you. And as his sister, I apologize for his behaviour”

“He claims not being Brandon Stark anymore. I don’t know what to think about that…”

“Can I ask you a question, Meera?” Enquired Sansa.

“Of course, m’lady. I mean, Sansa.”

“Do you love my brother?” 

At that, Meera blushed. And Sansa smiled because she knew now that Arya has been right about those two unable to tell their feelings to each other.

“Yes… I do love him.”

“Then, tell him. I never truly found love, only men who abused me. You will regret it if he doesn’t know your feelings.” 

“But I’m almost sure he doesn’t share my feelings.”

“Almost, like you say” Sansa pointed out. “Just take your chance, Meera.” 

Meera bit her lip, but nodded at a smiling Sansa and took leave. She was almost running in the hallways of the castle of Winterfell, cursing herself mentally. ‘Sansa was right, how could I be so stupid? I’m not finished with you, Bran Stark… I need to tell you… You need to know…’

Meera was almost downstairs when she brutally stopped her rapid steps, halfway. Bran was face to her, out of breath and looking like he ran his wheelchair all the way down here.

“Meera…”

“Bran…”

They had spoken simultaneously. Meera cracked a smile and Bran laughed, which surprised Meera. But gosh, she was so happy to hear him laugh again… And when she looked down, at his face, she saw him. Not the Three-Eyed Raven, just Bran. The wonderful boy- no, man. The wonderful man she got to known while going through such horrible loss. 

‘How is she so beautiful?’ he thought. Bran was smiling too now, and was mentally thanking his sister for kicking some sense into him. What he didn’t know is that Meera was doing the same thing, thinking about Sansa’s words.  
“Do you… I mean…” He started nervously “Do you have a moment for a poor cripple?” 

“Please, don’t talk about yourself like that… And the answer is yes.” 

They both smiled and Meera took his hand while she pushed his wheelchair to his apartments.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.   
> Eheh not even a kiss, I know, sorry! But, well… it’s Game of Thrones, guys! Happy endings are not really a thing in this show and I kinda wanted to respect the universe. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Bye, lovelies!


End file.
